


The Monkey and the Fire

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except it is still stuck.  They tried to pull it out but only end up falling flat on the cement.</p>
<p> “Why did you get this stupid thing anyway?”  </p>
<p>“It is not my fault your door is too small.”</p>
<p>“Small?  My door is design for humans not giant animals!”</p>
<p>“Well if you hadn’t wanted the thing we wouldn’t be here!” Lexa argues back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkey and the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like :)
> 
> English is not my first language, just a warning

Lexa can’t believe Clarke manage to drag her to this stupid festival. It’s too hot. There are too many people. It’s a waste of money. The food is overpriced. No one can win any damn games. This festival is not a good place to be at and quite frankly, she would rather be watching some idiotic romantic movies at home with Clarke than be here.    

 

Yet, here she is, at this damn festival being drag around by her girlfriend like a rag doll.

 

She’s going to pretend she doesn’t see the smirk Octavia and Lincoln is shooting her.

 

“Hurry up slow poke!”

 

Lexa is pull out of her musing by Clarke’s voice. She doesn’t even try to tell Clarke she’s going as fast as she’s being pulled. Lexa simply sigh and resign to her fate.

 

Suddenly, Clarke freezes.

 

Lexa is confused until she sees what Clarke is staring at: the biggest stuff monkey ever. Lexa is sure that unless someone came with a truck, there’s no way to take that thing home.

 

“Do you want it?” Lexa fins herself asking before she truly registers what she’s saying.

 

Clarke whips her head to stare at Lexa in shock. She looks as if she’s about to agree but something stops her and she shook her head, “It’s okay, let’s go get some cotton candy!”

 

Lexa didn’t say anything as she felt herself being drag towards to food truck but she knows her girlfriend, and Clarke wants the damn thing and she promises herself she’ll get that huge monkey for Clarke before they leave the festival.

 

They stopped and she notices the super long line.

 

‘Time to get that monkey.’

 

“Clarke, I need to use the restroom, I will be back.”

 

Clarke was too distracted by the menu to care so she merely nodded her head and threw out a “don’t take too long”.

 

Lexa speed walk to where she saw the monkey.

Basketball. She hates basketball. Maybe she wouldn’t hate it that much if she’s actually decent at the game but she is the worse basketball player ever.

 

Clarke wants the monkey and Lexa will shoot the stupid orange ball through the hoops for that gigantic thing even if she have to burn down the place.

 

“Hey honey, you wanna have a go?” The man manning the game asks her with a smirk on his face as if he knows he’ll get his money’s worth before she actually win the prize.

 

Lexa really wants to swipe that smirk off his face.

 

“Yes. How much?”

 

“5 dollars a ball sweetie, stand behind the line, shoot, get it in and you’ll get your prize.”

 

Lexa eyes the ball then the basket before taking out her wallet and handing him a $5 bill.

 

If possible, his smirk grew wider as he takes the bill and gave her the ball.

 

Standing behind the line, Lexa bounces the basketball a couple time before she shoot it.

 

Complete and utter fail.

 

She didn’t even make it close to the basket.

 

The man chuckles, “want to try again?”

 

Her eyes narrow at the challenge.

 

She slaps another bill into his hand and got back into place.

 

Miss. Again.

 

65 dollars latter and she’s walking away carrying a huge monkey with her, a grin on her face.

 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE! THERE IS A FIRE AND WE ASK THAT YOU CALMLY LEAVE THROUGH THE EXIT. OUR OFFICERS WILL DIRECT YOU SAFELY AWAY FROM THE FIRE.”

 

Clarke just paid for her food when she heard the announcement. She sees Lincoln and Octavia running towards her ad she looks around frantically for Lexa.

 

“CLARKE! Let’s go!”

 

“WHERE IS LEXA?”

 

Clarke screams over the noise as everyone hysterically runs around, trying to leave.

 

“SHE’S PROBABLY BY THE CAR! LET’S GO CLARKE!.”

 

Clarke wants to look for her girlfriend but she knows her friend is right. Lexa is always calm in these types of situations. Beside, the bathroom stalls were close to the exit so Lexa’s probably in the parking lot right now.

 

Clarke allows herself to be pull towards the exit as she tries not to worry about Lexa, telling herself that Lexa is fine.

 

By the time they got to their car, Lexa is standing there smiling sheepishly with a huge grinning monkey sitting on top of their car.

 

“Hi!”

 

“What is that?” Octavia questions as she stare at the giant stuff animal sitting there.

 

“I got it for Clarke.”

 

“You do know it’s not going to fit right?”

 

Lexa shook her head and pulled out some bungee cord from her pockets, “we’ll tie him down.”

 

“Your girl is insane Clarke.” Lincoln said instead and went to help Lexa strap down their new friend.

 

Clarke stood there, too much in shock to really do or say anything.

 

Octavia laugh upon seeing Clarke’s face and just pushed her into the backseat of the car and closes the door for her. Moments later Lexa opened the other door and scoot in, with Octavia driving in the front and Lincoln sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

 

“So, how did you get the monkey Lexa?” Octavia asks as she’s pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Wasn’t that the prize for the basketball game?” Lincoln cuts in before Lexa has a chance to answer.

 

“Basketball? Okay, seriously Lexa, you suck at basketball, and this is a festival, the games are all rigged, what did you do? There’s no way you won that monkey fair and square.”

 

Lexa huff and crosses her arms over her chest, “It’s nice to know how much you two believe in me.”

 

“We’re serious Lexa, how did you win it?”

 

“By playing that stupid game, how else?”

 

They could tell Lexa was annoyed so the ride home was in silence.

 

When they got to Clarke’s house, Lincoln got off to help Lexa brings down the monkey and afterwards bid his goodbye.

 

They watch their two friends drive off before Clarke finally speaks, “You got this for me? Really?”

 

“Yes. Even though you said it was alright, I know you really wanted it.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke eyes lit up in appreciation and Lexa’s heart burst with happiness.

 

Clarke opens the door and Lexa brought the monkey to the door to push in.

 

The stuff animal is too big.

 

“The monkey will not go in Clarke.”

 

Clarke went up and tries to push the monkey in but it won’t budge.

 

Both of them pushed together but it is still stuck to the door.

 

Frustrated, Lexa got another idea, “let’s pull it out and throw it over your fence to the backyard. We’ll go get it from the back door.”

 

“OK”

 

Except it is still stuck. They tried to pull it out but only end up falling flat on the cement.

“Why did you get this stupid thing anyway?”

 

“It is not my fault your door is too small.”

 

“Small? My door is design for humans not giant animals!”

 

“Well if you hadn’t wanted the thing we wouldn’t be here!” Lexa argues back.

 

“I never told you to get it.”

 

“But you wanted it.”

 

“You didn’t have to get it.”

 

“You wanted it.”

 

Just as Clarke was about to remark, they hear her mom from the other side of the door.

 

“Girls, why is there a huge monkey head looking at me?”

 

“Because my stupid girlfriend decided to be a romantic today of all day!”

 

Lexa raise her eyebrow, “Do not pretend you don’t like it Clarke.”

 

“Girls, let’s just get this thing out of the door first ok? Now I will push and you two will pull alright?”

 

“Yes mom” “Yes Abby” they both answers and position themselves.

 

“On the count of three: one, two, three, pull!”

 

Lexa and Clarke pull with all their might while Clarke’s mom pushes from within.

 

“Are you even pushing mom?”

 

“Are you even pulling Clarke?” Her mother snaps back.

 

With a pop, the monkey flew out the door and from the momentum, pushes Lexa and Clarke onto the ground.

 

“Are you girls okay?”

 

“Yes, we are fine, thank you Abby.”

 

Abby looks them over and nod once she was satisfy that they’re both okay, “I’m going to bed now so please don’t make to much noise.”

 

With that Abby walks back up the stairs to leave Lexa and Clarke to deal with their new friend.

 

The two girls look at each other and burst out laughing at the obscurity of it all.

 

“Come on, let’s throw it into the backyard and get it tomorrow. I’m so done with that thing right now.”

 

They did just that and went back inside and relax on Clarke’s bed.

 

“How did you get it anyway?”

 

“I won it.”

 

“Don’t lie. You suck at basketball.”

 

“Yes, but I wanted to win it for you so I found my inner Kobe.”

 

Clarke burst out laughing as she tries to imagine Lexa being Kobe.  

 

“I am serious Clarke.” Lexa was not amused.

 

“So am I! And I know you, now tell me, what did you actually do?”

 

“Did you beg the guy?”

 

Lexa gave no reaction.

 

“Bribe him?”

 

“Threaten him?”

 

“Paid someone to play for you?”

 

“Bought it off someone that actually won it?”

 

“Steal it?”

 

Lexa’s breath hitch a bit at that and Clarke’s eyes widen.

 

“You stole it?!” Clarke whisper yells as to not wake up her mom.

 

“I did not steal it. I spent 65 dollars to get it.”

 

Clarke was not listening, “How did you steal it and he not notice?”

 

“65 dollars Clarke.”

 

“How did you distract him? Set his pants on fire?”

 

Lexa’s barely flinch but Clarke notice of course. She dramatically flail around, grabbing Lexa’s shoulders and shaking her.

 

“That fire was because of you?”

 

“I only set the newspaper next to him on fire, just enough to distract him so I can get the monkey but it got out of hand.”

 

“LEXA!”

 

“It’s not my fault! I just wanted to win the damn monkey and he was smirking at me and being all condescending and I just wanted to win!”

 

“Oh Lexa, I don’t know if this makes me love you even more or make me afraid of you and your determination.”

 

“You can love me because of my determination to please you.” Lexa offers teasingly.

 

Clarke smiles lovingly at her girlfriend, “I have the best girlfriend in the world,” before lurching forward, smashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )


End file.
